


After the rain, after the storm

by itsamagicalplace



Series: Somewhere only we know [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Budding Relationship, F/M, Not Season 2 Compliant, Rain, Set after 1x13, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamagicalplace/pseuds/itsamagicalplace
Summary: A few weeks after landing on earth, the camp is caught up in a massive storm. Abby reflects on life on earth so far, and Marcus tries to help.





	After the rain, after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this works as a standalone, but if you’d rather read the first two in the series first then please do! It will probably work better that way anyway. As before, this is not really canon compliant with anything after the season one finale.

Abby watched from the doorway as the storm continued it’s reign over Camp Jaha, the relentless downpour and crackling sky causing rising tensions and lowered moods across all members of camp.

This particular weather event, of which she had admittedly found fascinating the first time she’d stood with Marcus and watched lighting crawl across the sky in twisted streaks of burning energy, had quickly become something tiresome. The icy-cold wind howled through camp each day, an eerie moan that whistled through the metal corridors and found its way through any and all gaps available, and the torrent of water falling from the sky seemed to increase hour by hour.

Several leaks in the roof had to be mended, people using anything and everything available to cover the holes and collect the droplets, and most members of the station had come to realise they were going to be living in damp clothing, at least for the foreseeable future.

There had been a vast increase in the number of patients coming to see her in her makeshift hospital ward, with coughing, fevers and general misery being top of the complaints list. Abby and Jackson did what they could with their limited resources, but there was little more they could offer people than the advice to try and keep themselves dry - a slight impossibility given the current monsoon - and to stay hydrated.

If Abby was being honest with herself, this was not the kind of start she had hoped they would face upon landing - not that she were ungrateful though. They were alive, living and breathing the air and trying to make themselves some kind of home in these unfamiliar and sometimes terrifying surroundings, and that in itself was more than any of them really could have asked. But they had very little in terms of food or supplies, the majority of the hundred they had sent down before them were still missing - including her daughter - and naturally both patience and tempers were beginning to fray for many people.

As chancellor, she felt responsible for them all, a mounting pressure building up in her very being, the need to fix camp, to find her people food, safety and security, and to locate Clarke and the rest of the kids. Then they could start to build a home, to build proper defences against the grounders, and to settle and form the lives they needed to. But until this storm ended, they were limited on what they could do.

The wind picked up again, sending loose metal panelling tearing its way across the camp, narrowly missing a group of guards out by the main gates. Abby blinked away some of the stray rain droplets that had blown her way, and watched as the group battled to close the makeshift gates, Marcus issuing unheard commands to them that were carried away by the billowing wind. Each step they took turned the ground into more of a swamp, the dirt turning first to puddles, and then to mud as it got more and more saturated.

A guard slipped, stopped from hitting the ground only by a comrade grabbing his arm as he went down, another simultaneously ducking out of the path of a flying branch, carried through the air on a further violent gust.

Abby knew the storm was getting dangerous. While defending camp from the grounder threat was important, keeping her team safe and healthy was just as much so. Nobody would be protecting them if they were in her ward with fevers and broken limbs. It seemed Marcus had a similar thought, as he looked over to her in grim resignation at the same time she stepped out of the remains of the ark and into the rain.

“Come back inside!” she shouted, fighting to be heard over the howling wind that was whipping around her body. She reached up and pulled her hair back off her face, gesturing over to the team to leave their post. Marcus threw his arms out as if in protest, or frustration, and yelled across to her, but his words were stolen away before she could hear them.

She watched as he turned back to his squad, all of them together downing their weapons and pulling the gate with all their might. Together, as the swirling clouds above threatened to swallow them whole, they finally managed to pull the gate closed, slamming the latch down as the sky above exploded with light and a tremendous roar.

Abby watched, relieved, as the team grabbed their weapons from the mud and began to jog towards the Ark. She stepped back inside, letting them pass her by as they came through the doorway, shaking rain from their hair and heading into the equipment room to change, Marcus leading up the rear.

“It’s getting worse” he commented with a sigh, brushing his arm against his face to wipe away the excess water, and leaning his gun up against the wall beside them both. “We can’t send any more search parties out until this stops.”

Abby nodded, reluctantly. The last thing she wanted was to stop looking for her daughter, but even she had to admit that they would get nowhere when it was like this. She looked back out into the rain. She didn’t want to imagine Clarke being out in this, lost in the forest somewhere half freezing to death. That familiar ache of guilt returned, eating away at her insides as she recalled once more that it was her own fault she wasn’t with her daughter now.

Marcus watched her, reading the thoughts swimming in her gaze. He could see the pain she was trying to hide, looking straight through her shield and into the depths of her pain.

He hesitated momentarily, before reaching up and resting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. “We’ll find her Abby,” he murmured quietly, following her gaze across the greenery of the forests around them, out to the mountains in the distance. “All of them.”

Abby paused, letting the warmth from his palm seep through her shirt. It was comfort, and a slight fear of the change she could feel coming.

When they’d sat together on the Ark preparing to fall through the atmosphere to their fates, they’d taken each others hand and fell together. It had been another boundary cracked between them, another line crossed over and left behind with their old lives. Something was changing, and they both knew it. The sense that whatever tension they had fought through for all the years on the council together, all the disagreements, the shouting, the spitting of insults and arguments at one another for every little thing, had evolved now into something new, something different.

Something that scared Abby more than she ever wanted to admit.

She swallowed, and slowly placed her hand over his.

“I know.”

  
  
  



End file.
